geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Rainstorm
Rainstorm (Rainstormy'' ''in-game)' '''is an extremely skilled 144Hz South-Korean player in ''Geometry Dash. He is the highest-ranked non-American player on the Demon List stats viewer. He is also a creator and sometimes builds parts in difficult Korean mega-collaborations. Rainstorm is also the first-ever person to complete 100 Extreme Demons, something only four other people (Kainite, iNeo, Technical49 and nSwish) have done so far. He is currently #3 on the stats viewer, above Crazen (#4) and below BrianTheBurger (#2). Levels Unrated Levels * Challenge 2 - A difficult challenge level. * collab layout - His first level ever created. * dark dragon fire * Eigenvalue 5 * Hongnyeong chall iii - A challenge level. * hongnyeong chall ii - A challenge level. * Magnetum * Old Cataclysm - The original version of Cataclysm. * Planet Circles - The original, unnerfed version of Planet Circles. * REALMS 32 * sexy * SuperLuminal rain * SW last wave x3 - The final wave segment from Sonic Wave three times in a row. Achievements Rainstorm's hardest demon is currently Crimson Planet which he beat on December 1, 2019.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIpslfBEK10 He is the first and currently only South Korean and/or Asian player to have beaten the level. He is also the second ever player to beat it on a 144Hz monitor, after BrianTheBurger, who beat it on June 9, 2019. Rainstorm's hardest demon before that was Bloodlust and he is the second-ever South-Korean player to beat it after XeonJH, although he was the first to do so using 144Hz.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33R5JWW69ac He has also beaten numerous other top-tier extreme demons such as Plasma Pulse Finale, Gamma, Sonic Wave, Yatagarasu, Erebus, Spacial Rend, Zaphkiel, Digital Descent, Stalemate Redux, Artificial Ascent and many more. He currently has a record of 51% on the #1 extreme demon Zodiac, although 50% is his best-ever run on-camera. He also beat Titan Complex on June 23rd, 2019.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7EPCr9gVzVg Trivia *He verified the Extreme Demon "Skrrah" by VirtualCrack. *He is the set verifier for a top 10 Extreme Demon called "Tapwreck" by MrLorenzo and for another one called Sephiroth (which is a sequel to Akashic Records and is currently set to be around Bloodlust difficulty). He was also the first verifier of Crios Horizon, on which he achieved a record of 41% before passing it over to Kapinapi who verifed it on May 5th, 2019. *He thinks Sonic Wave is harder than both Plasma Pulse Finale and Gamma and that Erebus is harder than Yatagarasu. But on top of this, he also thinks Spacial Rend is harder than Sonic Wave. *He has a part together with Unigeny in the upcoming extreme demon "Akashic Records" to be verified by VoTcHi. He also uploaded a preview of the full level to his YouTube channel. *He also crashed at 99% on Twisted Tranquility. *He is one of two South-Korean players in the top 10 players on the stats viewer (being number 2), the other being Kainite at #7. *He was the second verifier of Dark Flare, but it ended up being verified by Plusxenon instead. *Rainstorm might be considered an underrated player, as he is not usually mentioned as frequently as players like Technical49, BrianTheBurger, Wooshi999 or Sunix. References Videos Category:Players